In:Sane
by PrinceSparkleface
Summary: Not very good at summaries, but basically, four years into the future and Bill has gotten Dipper in a mental institution by using him as a puppet to do his bidding. Yeah... Enjoy! (I might continue this later, but for now, that is how it ends)
1. Chapter 1

I beat my hands against the white padded walls, screaming at the top of my lungs. But nobody would come; they were convinced I belonged here. I didn't belong here: I was normal, sane; they had to believe me. THEY had to!

I beat my hands harder, screaming louder. I wasn't the only one screaming, several others were yelling at the top of their lungs and beating their doors, but at least they had a partner in there to help them, I was secluded. They thought I was too unstable to be around other human beings.

Secluding a human from his or her own kind is insane. They're the ones who should be in here, not me.

But sadly enough everybody I loved and thought had loved me had abandoned me as son as I was take away. Even my twin sister.

My name is Dipper Pines and I have been put in a mental institution because I was "hallucinating" and very "mentally unstable". But everything I had been saying had been true. I wasn't lying, it might sound like I was, but I wasn't.

Imagine, a sane sixteen year old being in here with all of these truly insane people, and all because he tried to save people from a place called gravity falls, Oregon.

After a party at the Northwest's mansion, I slipped in and out of consciousness for three and a half years. I was fighting a triangular man that had taken over me. He hadn't possessed me, I was more like a puppet, I only had my own will when he dropped the strings, but the second I tried to go against something h wanted, he would yank me back into place.

Bill used me to bring forth the unholy terrors that he reigned down on the poor people of gravity falls. (I won't go into detail just in case any young children find this) after he was finished and most of the town was completely destroyed, I was taken away by the police to a juvenile detention center at the age of thirteen, where I spent a year.

When I tried explaining to them about bill and being controlled, they sent me to a mental institute for having "split personality disorder". Bill played a big part in their decision, even after he got his way he still wasn't done with me. he eventually got me put in this white puffy room. I had a therapist who tried to talk to me, but once I got in here, nobody tried to help me anymore. I was labeled helpless, most likely to spend the rest of my life here. And still, I'm bill's puppet.

**A/N: Hello, this is my very first fanfiction, so bear with me. This is just an introductory chapter. I'm going to keep the fic short and sweet, or I might lose interest. This story is going off of a gravity falls theory that after episode 10 or season 2, Bill started to use Dipper as a puppet because him turning into wood was supposed to be his last form, but wasn't. I took it further and went into the future with it. Hope you enjoy! I'll be doing the best I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

I slumped against the wall, pretty much giving up hope. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head, it was always hard coz I kept replaying everything I remembered in my head. It made sense that they didn't believe me. Not even Mabel believed me, and she had seen everything I saw, knew everything that I did. She had seen all the weird things of Gravity Falls, so why had she abandoned me as well? I didn't get it…

"Hey, Kid."

I scrunched up my face. _Not him again… _

"I'm hurt, Pine Tree, I thought we had finally become friends."

My head shot up angrily. "Friends!? We aren't friends! Friends don't use each other, Bill! We will never be friends!"

It was at that moment that two workers burst into the room, one bearing a needle. It seemed the only time they paid attention to me was when they heard me talking to "myself". They grabbed me, "securing" me, the one with the needle pulled my shorts down and stuck in the needle in a very unpleasant place. All of my emotions began to drain out and I became very calm. Almost too calm. My eyelids became heavy and I eventually drifted off into sleep.

"Dipper," a desperate voice sounded in my ears. I looked over at a sad, teary eyed Mabel, watching as two policemen tried to shove me into the police car. I was fighting back, yelling the whole time, "Mabel! Please! You have to believe me! It was Bill!"

"I know," she said softly, tears streaming down her already tear stained cheeks. "and that's why I don't understand. Why would you trust him again?"

"No, Mabel! I had nothing to do with it. Trust me!" Her brown eyes got a little wide at the two words.

I was losing against the men and they finally shoved me into the car and slammed the door shut. Soos took her under his arm and I watched as they both walked away into the charred rubble that was now Gravity Falls. I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting to scream, and then I felt my body get slammed against a wall. I looked up as three heavy set, older boys towered over me. Staring down at me with cruel intentions. My left eye was black and puffy, my cheek bruised and swollen, and the rest of my body was also bruised and scarred. There was really no reason that they were picking on me other than the fact that I was much smaller than they were.

"Say goodnight, Pinecone!" the "leader" of the group laughed as he threw his fist towards my face. I squeezed my eyes shut once again and then jolted upward, breathing heavily and sweating. I tried to wipe the sweat from my forehead, but my arms were stuck to my body. I wriggled, and then finally looked. They had put me in a white straight jacket. Great.

"Sorry, kid. I had to get them to do that, otherwise you would've "attacked" me like last time." The voice laughed at the thought of that. I looked around the dark room then spotted a humanoid Bill sitting cross-legged in the air, the coattails of his yellow jacket dangling. I don't know why, and he won't tell me, but whenever we're in my head, Bill takes the form of a tall, slender, blond haired man.

_Ugh, leave me alone, please. I don't want to talk to you…_ I had learned some of Bill's tricks, so I pushed myself up a bit and sat cross-legged in the air trying to make myself comfortable in my new jacket. Bill pushed off of an imaginary wall and gently glided over to me. "You'll never get out of here with that attitude," he chuckled. I spun around to face him.

"Get out of here? You seemed like you went through an awful lot of trouble to get me in here in the first place."

"Boy, you aren't real sharp. You did that to yourself. " I raised an eyebrow. "You claim not to be going 'insane', and it's not my business," he shrugged, "but the more you tried to keep this illusion called 'sanity', the more 'insane' you became."

I blinked. He was right. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I looked at him. "You can get me out of here?"

"Sure. For a fee," he grinned wickedly.

(Okay, I know last time he said he'd do me a favour for a fee I almost became nonexistent, but I'm getting a little desperate here.) I thought about it. If I was set free I couldn't go back to my family, they shut me out. I'd most likely be on the run because the cops would be tracking me down to drag me back here. But, if I stayed here, t least I would be cared for: food, shelter, warmth, etc. Then it struck me.

"Okay, Bill, I'll take you up on your offer. But I don't want out there," I nodded towards the outside world. "Take me to the Dreamscape."


	3. Chapter 3

Bill looked a little shocked at my request. This reaction, for some reason, gave me a sense of satisfaction. But, his shocked face soon turned back to a nasty grin.

"Sure, Kid! I'll take you to my neck of the woods," he smiled.

"What do you want in return?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing this time. I suppose I've caused you enough trouble as it is. I'll let you in for free."

I blinked, shocked, and a bit scared. I guess he liked seeing my shocked face as much as I liked seeing his, coz this threw him into a fit of laughter. He then stuck out his hand. "Deal, Pine Tree?" The straight jacket I was formerly encased in disappeared from off my body. I hesitated. But what did I have to lose at this point? There was no other way out of all of this. I took his hand firmly, looking him in the eye with confidence. "Deal."

Immediately, the already dark room became even darker, and Bill lifted us both into the air. His summoning wheel appeared around us and a wind began to pick up. A light flashed and began to spin around on the wheel. We were being dragged into the dreamscape. A pain suddenly hit me. Bill appeared to be fine but he liked pain. I cringed; arching my back in. I felt myself dematerializing. I let out a scream of agony as Bill laughed. My hands went up and I began to grab at the air. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my body filled with so much pain and suffering.

My vision became blurred, Bill's figure and glow barely visible. Other than the pounding in my head Bill's cackle was the only thing that could be heard, echoing in the empty void of darkness I had just become trapped in. My head felt like it was on the brink of exploding, my insides were on fire, and my entity felt like it was tearing itself apart.

I begged and pleaded for death to come, but it never did. Then, almost instantly, the pain stopped.


End file.
